Shift
by Angelfire49
Summary: What if the world consisted of humans and shifters? What if there was a war between the two species? Bella lost her parents to the humans when she was young, and doesn't act civilized? She gets caught by the humans and meets Edward.Who will win the war?AU


I,ve been wanting to write this up for a while now... I've been reading a lot of your stories for about 2 months and I really wanted to start a story of my own, so this is my first fanfic. Its probably going to end up as a total riot, and I need some critisism so don't be afraid to hurt my feelings if you review...It starts out kindof boring, but it gets better! Here it goes!

~*~*~*Bella*~*~*~

Running. All I seem to be doing is running these days, but at least I'm not running alone. I have Jacob. Jacob and his pack, or really Billy's pack, Jake is next in line to be alpha.

You could call us the pack pranksters, never hesitating to ambush the youngsters of the pack, like Seth. Seth is just way to gullible. Its so easy to get out of trouble for Jake because he gets it easy being the Alpha's son and all, but the pack is more harsher on me than even a normal pack member. Why? I'm not a superior like them, and I'm also not a wolf. Instead I'm a small fox. A stupid small fox that they only accepted into their pack because they used to know my parents before they got tooken by the humans for reasons unknown to the likes of us shifters. To them, I'm the Omega, the weakest of the pack. To them I'm not strong. And the pack is only as strong as its members.

Every day, I try to prove them wrong, and usually end up making a fool of myself. Like that time I thiought I could prove to be worthy by trying to take down an elk by myself. Stupid idea. Sam ended up saving me from getting impaled by the elks horns.

For this I don't blame the pack, I blame the humans. They were the ones that took my parents, they caused me to live my life as an outsider here, with no one to look to but Jake. Hes the only one that ever listens. We're best friends. Theres nothing between us though, hes like my twin almost. Except hes a superior, he only shifts into one animal, which is a wolf. Thats because for genereations wolf shifters have only bred with wolf shifters. The more of the same breed of creature you have in your ancestry the better you can be that animal, and being a migrating wolf pack theres no time to be human. The only humans I've seen are the ones that took my parents when I was small. They ones I will always hold a grudge against.

Today, me and Jake decided that Quil needed a little payback for wrestling me to the ground the other day when we were hunting and the pack was ahead of us. So we did what we do best, we set up an ambush.  
Everyone in the pack knows that Quil always goes off to see Claire every night. Not that we were trying to punish her, just maybe make her dissappointed in his state of health, that he would soon arrived with muddy and dishevelled fur do to our attack. We both took either side of a mini trench with a tree fallen over the top like a bridge, and found perfecxt hiding places in the foliage there. All we had to do was wait.

Finally I gave Jake the tail twitch to signal I heard the target approaching, since my ears were better than his. We crouched and coiled our muscles in preparation. When something finally did pass between us, we noticed it wasn't one somethings but many. And I was the only one to recognize them.

The humans below us should have been given credit for their silence. There were 3 humans and 2 dog-like creatures we couldn't identify, that had strange loops around their necks that shone in the moonlight. Jake tried to signal to go back to camp and warn the others, but my grudge for the humans caused me to attack anyway. With a fox screech of rage I sailed down on the closest humans head, and bit and clawed what ever I could get my paws and teeth into. Jake, seeing the hopelessness of me taking down 3 humans and possibly 2 dogs, jumped to attack the other 2. Shiny squares fell out of their hands as the human I jumped was unprepared for my weight and I tackled him to the ground. The problem was that my teeth and nails couldn't penetrate anything I was attacking, His skin was too thick and smelled of burnt cow. There was no blood drawn from my furious attack. He struggled to grabb hold me, and I defensively shifted to my raven form and tried to fly away, but the human had hold of my wing and if I struglled he would surely break it. He put me in a small cage with the shiny stuff forming a square pattern around me. I caught sight of Jake still holding his own against the humans. He was strong and his form was much bigger than my fox form. I hoped he would make it back to warn the pack.

Through all this the do-like things remained unfazed, they'd seen this before I guessed, but I could smell that they were both shifters, and not superiors who have a much more distinct scent. They simply sat on their haunches and waited.

The humans were getting the upper hand on Jake, I cawed for him to run and tell the pack and for once he listened and retreated. The humans stood there making sure he wasn't coming back. And then picked up my portable prison and started carrying me through the forest. As we were walking I could hear Jake's howl for help, but it was too late, the smells of humans and their garbage grew stronger as I struggled to fight the evil shiny material cawing and barking as I changed from my fox form to raven form frantically. Finally I stood still for a moment to catch my breath, and looked at the two dog-like creatures I now recognized as coyotes. They were looking at me sadly, their sympathetic eyes seemed to say "Its no use, you can't get away now." While the glance I tried to give them said "Why are you so calm? Help me!" but no creature made a squeak. Instead I started out on a new rampage as the smell grew stronger and the humans stopped in front of another shiny thing that had a boluish tint in the moonlight. Suddenly a piece of the shiny thing came up and the humans placed my prison and the coyotes inside, before shutting it. I could hear them climb in the shiny thing behind me as a rumble grew beneath us, then I thought that the shiny thing copuld actually be a creature growling at us. I began to cower in the corner of my square patterned lustrouds prison. While the coyotes settled down on their bellies comfortably on either side of me. I tried to yip out a question to the coyotes beside me but a yell from the humans behind us and a soft but threatening growl from my companions quickly shut me rumbling growl from the shiny blue thing stopped and I could hear the humans noisily make their way out of the shiny thing. They picked up my lustrous prison before pressing on smaller circles that were on shiny squares that matched the coyotes collars. The coyotes (who had fallen asleep) jerked out of the car with a yelp and ran to follow the humans into a large white box surrounded by hard gray terrain that woul,d rip opens my paws if I ran on it.

We entered through a matching white thing that moved when it was pushed on, and walked through the inside of the large box seeing other humans in the hall communicating with one another. The humans stepped through another another moving white wall and shoved me into a larger more spacious shiny square patterned box before doing the same with the coyotes and taking their shiny collars off. Almost immediatly both coyotes changed to their human form. I didn't mind them being naked because animals are naked all the tme and we don't ogle.  
One had red-brown hair that kind of looked like Jake's wolf fur. The other had blonde slightly curly hair. They both looked to be about 16 in human form. Since I was a human once, I found them both very beautiful, my animals instincts found their mucsles more attractive than their faces.

The red-brown haired one asked me something in human. I just looked at him funny. He changed back to coyote. "Whats your name, pretty pup?" I didn't like being called 'pretty pup' so I snarled something fierce at him, showing my small but extremely sharp teeth. "Feisty isn't she?" asked the blonde in a monotonous voice, sounding completely bored. The red-brown one grunted in agreement.

Now that I was closer I could see them better. The blonde one was a bit more muscled than the red-brown in both forms, but the red-brown one seemed to have a more wiry build. The red-brown one had a mixture of red and brown coarse fur on his back that softened and to just brown at the sides. His fur looked really soft and warma nd I wanted to rub up against it for some reason. The blonde was a little different. His fur was a mix of light gray and brown coarse fur and evened out to softer light gray fur at the sides.

For dog standards, both were incredibly attractive.

"But really, whats your name?" the red-brown coyote asked again. Since he asked politely I answered "Bella." I yipped softly.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward and the boring one here is Jasper." he replied cheerfully. I had a feeling he had an unhealthy interest in mischief.

Kinda like me.

"I'm not so much boring as incredibly bored." Jasper said without much enthusiasm.

"I swished my white-tipped tail in agitation, "Can someone tell what they do to us here?!" And their a loud chorus and a variety of different animals sounds from all around. Apparently I woke them up.

Once the cacophony had ended Edward replied "They put us in metal collars and force us to track down shifters, then if we catch any, shifters like you are put in these stupid cages and tested on like rats to see if they can stop us from shifter so we can all act 'civilised', they think shifting is a disease, but its just who we are. Thankfully they haven't succeeded in stopping us yet, but many shifters still get sick and die from the stuff they inject into us. Maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones and you'll get tested on instead of having to betray your own kind like we do. If I ever get out of here I'm freeing every shifter, then I'm taking down every pigeon-dunged human here!" He said it with such fury and vengence that I believed he could.  
I just stared at him calmly. And washed a paw after his speech, trying not to show interest. Which only seemed to infuriate him more.

"Stupid fox! Don't you care what happens to you!" he barked

I stopped my washing and calmly looked at him. "Believe me coyote I am just as mad at the humans as you are. My-" I was cut off by a famialar screech.

My father's owl screech.


End file.
